If There's Love
by PSwayer29
Summary: Peyton can't get him off her mind. She's not sure where to go from here, after all he is happy with another woman... Who happens to be a close friend. Not what you'd expect. [Oneshot or maybe more. Read, Reveiw and I'll go from there.]
1. Always On My Mind

_"If there's love...  
I just want have something to do with it  
I just want to feel yours.  
When I'm alone you make me feel at home  
If I give enough of you  
To a higher place we'll go  
You make me feel like I belong under the sun  
You'll never grow old  
Because you're forever young  
And you know that you got my tomorrow baby  
Today and yesterday  
Believe that you've got my tomorrow baby  
I'll hold you close as far as I can see" _

**Peyton's POV:**

As the lyrics blared through my speakers I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, or maybe it was merely regret. I had once had love in my life and I foolishly let it go. Granted at the time things had become unbearably rough between us. I had chosen to believe that there was nothing left to hold on to, when in all actuality there was. I can still see that sparkle in his eyes when he looks my way, but then again maybe it's all just in my mind. Maybe he never loved me, or maybe he once had but he's with her now.

* * *

Peyton roughly threw down her sketch pad, sick of staring into nothing but a blank page. It seemed as though she could draw nothing other then the rough but soft features of his face. She quickly got out of her chair and pulled the needle off the record roughly, sick of hearing the soft crooning on Citizen Cope. She drew in a deep breath as she looked around her room.

Her room had always been her safe haven, her sole sanctuary when the outside world had become to rough on her already weak soul. Now as she paced around the room all she could seem to think of was him, of the past. She bit at her lip deep in thought as she began to sift through her various vinyl albums. She had been so wrapped up in herself that she hadn't even noticed the figure standing in her door way. As she turned towards her record player, new album in hand she jumped back suddenly relizing she wasn't alone anymore. She swallowed trying to clear the lump in her throat seeing the man that occupied her thoughts constantly these past few days.

He stood there almost cockily, smirk in place due to the fact that he had managed to get some reaction out of her. He had noticed that she had been avoiding him lately and it had bothered him much more then it should, after all he already had a loving girlfriend. He cleared his throat to break the silence that had fallen between them. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

She tried to look away but she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from his deep blue stare. Finally she opened her mouth as if to say something and at first she choked on her own words. Quickly she put up her casual front and attempted to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Long time no see Nate, what brings you by?"

* * *

I know it's not much, but it's just something that floated into my head as I listened to _Citizen Cope's - If there's Love. _I'm not really sure if I should leave this as a one shot or continue it, so please drop a reveiw and let me know what you think. Thanks for taking your time reading!

-Jessi


	2. Sweet Smiles and Witty Banter

Discalmer: Obviously I own nothing except the storylines I may create.

* * *

Peyton rose her eyebrows slightly in question as he stood there silently, not yet having bothered to answer her question. Nathan continued to stand in her doorway, looking around the room which had changed so much over the years, but then again so had Peyton. He merely shrugged as he shoved his hands into the loose pockets of his worn jeans.

"I figured maybe we could spend the day together. That and I didn't want to go for lunch by myself." Nathan stated as a playful smile crossed his lips. He couldn't help it as his gaze slowly made it's way over her body. Taking in every curve. He had once been able to call her his own, but now that she was anything but he cursed himself for not holding on to her while he had the chance.

Peyton cleared her throat once again as she felt her cheeks grow hot under his relentless stare. "Well since you put it that way, I guess I could grace you with my presence." She let out a slight scoff as she rolled her eyes. She turned back towards her record player carefully placing the new vinyl in place. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was still watching her. She looked back over her shoulder as she placed the needle down, the room suddenly filling with the sounds of her favorite Led Zeppelin song.

Nathan pushed himself up from his position of leaning on her doorway and ventured farther into her room. He removed his hands from his pockets but eventually put them back, not knowing what else to do with them. "C'mon Sawyer, it'll even be my treat. I'll get you a double scoop of mint chocolate chip from the dairy shack..." He looked over at her almost pleadingly before she finally shrugged.

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you, just wipe that stupid look off your face."

He smiled triumphantly and she couldn't help but feel her stomach flip seeing such a genuine smile from him. She caught herself staring at his lips, just wondering what it would be like to taste them at least one last time, when his voice suddenly cut through her thoughts. "This face could never look stupid." He smirked cockily and quickly dodged the notebook she had thrown at him, due to his egotistical remark.

"Let me just throw on some jeans and I'll be all yours for the day." Peyton shook her head slightly as she retreated into her bathroom. She pressed her back agianst the door and closed her eyes, groaning to no one but herself "_What am I getting myself into?_" She pushed herself up and began her task of changing.

* * *

Agian, I know it's not much, but drop a reveiw. I'm open to any suggestions. Sorry if the chapter wasn't all that great... I kind of just threw it together after finding out that I had reveiws. Lol. Thanks for taking the time to read!

-Jessi


End file.
